


a taste of honey

by sawdustanddiamonds



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, i do not know if this is actually good, it is very late at night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawdustanddiamonds/pseuds/sawdustanddiamonds
Summary: Cat Trevelyan's sweet bf Krem wants to congratulate her for a job well done at Halamshiral.(I wanted this to be sweet, but it ended up being.......a bit more spicy)
Relationships: Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi/Female Inquisitor, Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi/Female Trevelyan
Kudos: 41





	a taste of honey

She was amazed at his tenderness from the start. From the first day, when he politely called her “your worship” and her eyes met his, soft brown against the snow. 

_Cremisius_ , swift and powerful, cutting down a line of black-clad Vints one after another in the Storm Coast rain. He’d reached out to her after she’d been knocked down by a stray Venatori arrow, helping her up with a strong and steady hand. 

“Are you alright, your worship?” His voice was shaky. 

Her breath heaved. The arrow had just brushed the top of her shoulder, barely drawing blood, but knocking her over with the force.

“I am fine. Thank you, Krem.” She pulled her bow over her and noticed the shoulder seam of her shirt was ripped open, presumably from the Tevinter arrow.

He released their grip and adjusted his armor, and when he removed his helm she noticed he had a birthmark behind his ear.

He shook the rain out of his helm. “Watch out for those nasty snipers, your worship. I’m sure any of those lackeys would love to be the one to take out the Inquisitor. We can’t let that happen. Especially not on my watch.” Rainwater dripped from his pauldrons and chestplate, each drop falling onto the gravel with a _plink_.

She chuckled, a nervous tinge in her reply. “And I’m sure that same lackey would be thrilled to be the one to take out the Chargers’ second in command. I’m responsible for you now, remember?

He cast his eyes toward the ground, a hint of a blush creeping up his cheeks. “Don’t you worry about me, your worship.”.

  
_Cremisius_ , quiet and focused, brow furrowed as he mended the seam of one of her shirts for the third time. “You don’t have to do this _every time_ ,” she had said to him, a nervous giggle in her voice. “It was nice of you to do it for me the first time, but really, I should have a newer one made for me. Vivienne probably knows someone-”

“I want to,” he replied curtly. Their eyes met where they sat cross-legged across from each other beside the hearth in her chambers. “It’s not hard for me. Honestly, anything you need me to do, your worship, I’d be happy to help.” He scratched behind his head, the ends of his hair curling in the warm air. 

Then his eyes left hers, and he resumed pushing the needle though the rough fabric. 

“Do you really mean that, Krem?”

She placed a hand softly on his knee, and his movements halted.

“I do,” he whispered, and their lips met, tenderly connecting, his hand ghosting along her jaw.

  
-

  
After their kiss by the fire, their trysts were secretive and careful, kisses stolen in quiet corridors, her hand caught in his hair and his thigh pressing between her legs. He had shed his hardy exterior in these moments with her, his touch consistently smooth and delicate, almost teasing at times. She had wondered if anyone else knew this side of him, if he had bestowed on anyone else the endless fount of sweet touches he gave her when they were alone. She wondered if she was the first.

She was racked with aches during the four day ride back from Halamshiral. Her body and mind were stretched to their limits, and when she and her party finally rode into Skyhold’s bailey, all she could think about was how much she’d love a drink from Cabot and a warm hug from Krem. When she searched for him though the courtyard and came up empty, her stomach sunk. It had been two and a half weeks since she had left him alone at Skyhold, and she was sure he’d have missed her terribly, so it was strange to her that he wouldn’t have greeted her when she arrived. Still, she shrugged it off, focusing her attention towards getting out of her sweaty garb.

She was already pulling off her outer robes as she climbed up the stairs to her chambers, untying her ginger bun from the top of her head. When she stepped over the threshold of her chamber door, she heard a shift from the top of the stairs and halted, stopping to take off her boots and held the pair in one hand, climbing carefully toward her bedchamber.

It was when she reached the top of the stairs that she saw Krem, sitting on the edge of her bed, his forearms balanced on his thighs, one leg bouncing up and down nervously. When he saw her, he jolted to a standing position. “Your worship,” he almost whispered, eyes wide and mouth shaped into a soft smile. He wasn’t wearing his armor, or even his casual doublet he sometimes wore around Skyhold. Instead he wore his hose and a simple shirt, loose and gathered at his wrists and around his waist. 

She dropped her robes to the floor and in less than three strides she was in his arms, muscled and powerful, cradling her waist securely. She kissed him sweetly, her lithe arms draping around his neck. They rocked together, her tongue slipping against his, and she pushed him closer to the bed, the both of them landing on the mattress. Krem pulled away and knelt over her, his brows knitted in slight confusion.

“Are - are you sure you want to do this _now_?”

She had to laugh. 

“I’ve waited far too long, you cannot expect me to wait even _longer_.” She pulled him down by his collar, pushing her tongue into his mouth again and licking against his teeth. His hands climbed up her sides, reaching for the hem of her shirt and impatiently slipping a hand underneath, brushing it against her breast. His lips moved farther down her neck, open-mouthed kisses traveling against her throat and chest, the swipe of his teeth on her clavicle making her emanate a soft moan.

She felt he was hesitating.

“What is it, my love?” She shifted down to meet his eyes, wide and dark in the fading light. “I know it’s been some time - but I want to help, if I can…” Her voice trailed off.

“Oh no, your worship, it’s - it’s not about you. It’s just - I want to do this right. Tell me how to do this right. Can you - can you tell me what you want? I’ll do it the way you want.”

“Of course. But first, you have to tell me what _you_ want.” Her lips brushed the shell of his ear, and she kissed the small birthmark that was kept there. “You’ve been by yourself for a little while, haven’t you? You haven’t thought about me at all?” She whispered against him. “All alone, waiting for the day when I come back and you can put your hands on me again, hm?”

He huffed. “Yes, I have been thinking about you, your worship, almost every day.”

“Tell me, what thoughts did you have about me?” Her teeth graced the tip of his ear, and she leaned up to remove her shirt, then straddled his waist, her heat moving dangerously close to his, rocking closer with every word.

“I thought about what I would do to you when you finally came back home, how I would pleasure you.”

“And how would you do that?” 

She learned forward, braced her arms around his head and guided one of his hands under her breast.

He breathed against her ear. “At first I thought about taking you against a wall somewhere and wrapping your legs around my waist while you rode me.” His hand massaged her breast, calloused hands catching around her nipple. “I also thought about taking you in the baths, late at night. I thought about making you come around my fingers, and how wet you’d be for me when I put my hands under your smalls.”

Suddenly a muscled forearm was around her waist, turning them both around and pulling her underneath him, and a mouth was on her lips, on her cheek, on her jaw, trailing kisses in all directions.

It was his touch that always undid her, warm and strong and safe, and spilling over the brim with sweetness. She reached to guide him between her thighs, but before she could she felt his hand already moving, already slipping underneath to palm her, and it made her release another moan, this time high pitched and pleading.

“I think I understand now, your worship. Shall I tell you more of the thoughts I had about you?” A knuckle dragged along her sex, stopping right underneath her clit, and she instinctively pressed against his finger.

“I thought of your pretty cunt, all dripping and spread out for me. I thought of what it would feel like to tease you, to drag my cock against your slick while you moan for me to fuck you.”

He planted his head between her breasts and kissed the tops of each one, his finger still pressing maddeningly close to her clit. His voice was pitched lower now, in a deeper, more languid tone, and thick with desire.

“Do you like it when I speak to you this way, your worship? What about you, hm? When you’re alone, do you think about me telling you how much I want you dripping onto my cock?” He took a nipple into his mouth, and another moan escaped her lips. “Do you touch yourself thinking about my voice in your ear?” His thumb finally closed around her clit, and she bucked backward when he lifted his thigh up, rubbing her ass against it, yearning for friction. “Do you use your pretty fingers, or do you press a pillow against yourself, wishing it was my face against your legs, licking you out until you come on my tongue?” His thumb was not even moving against her clit, only pressing, pressing, pressing, closer and closer.

It amazed her how he could be so firm, but never harsh or painful, so different than the way he was on the battlefield, hungry and merciless. One day, she thought, she’d let him be merciless with her, have his way with her wherever he wanted, but tonight all she wanted was to be held and to feel him moving underneath her, bringing her to slow completion. 

“I do,” she moaned, desire too heavy within her to shape her mouth into words. “Keep going, please touch me…”

“Of course, your worship,” he whispered, his breath cascading over her nipple, turning her skin into gooseflesh. “I should tell you everything now; I want my mouth to be occupied later.” He started circling her clit with two fingers now, and she could feel herself becoming wetter as he spoke, circling his tongue around each of her nipples.

“I should have been with you at Halamshiral. I would have taken you to some useless parlor room and lifted up your skirts and fucked you over an expensive piece of furniture. We’d go to their fancy dinners and I’d have you suck me off, come down your pretty mouth under the table. I’d have taken you in the middle of the fucking ballroom, had you ride my cock while Celene and all those nobles gasped under their ridiculous masks. That is what I thought of when you were gone, your worship.”

His voice gave her tunnel vision, making her unable to focus on anything but his hands, his mouth, and his words.

“Do you like it when I call you _your worship_? Would you rather me call you something else?”

It was harder for her to hold on now, bucking more against his thigh, chasing more and more friction.

“No, I like it, Krem, please, I need you to…call me anything you want…”

His face was buried in her chest now, tongue spreading wetness between her nipples.

“You’re so good for me, your worship - you’re gonna come like this, my love?” He was using the heel of his hand to rock against her clit, his fingers spreading her wetness over her sex, fingers reaching down, down, deep but never fully in, spreading out and pressing forward in a delicious rhythm. He moved back up to mouth her ear. 

“Please come for me, my sweet girl, you’re so beautiful like this, your worship-”

Her rope had snapped, and she was tumbling over and over, her thighs clenching around him as she rode herself out. She fell on top of him, unable to hold herself up any longer, their chests rising and falling together.

When she finally came to, she grasped his face in her hands and kissed him with the utmost sweetness, brushing back some of his hair that had fallen forward. She studied his face, ran her fingers over the soft, shaved parts of his scalp and down his stubbled chin. He was so beautiful like this, his eyes blown out, his irises barely visible in the now dark night. She kissed him again, and he took her hands in his.

“I’m not finished,” he said, his voice almost hoarse.

“But, Krem, you - I can-”

“No,” he said, almost a command. “Forgive me, but you just ended a war and saved a queen’s life, your worship - allow me to at least reward you for this.”

“Did you not just do that?”

“It wasn’t enough. I just did what you told me to do.” And then his head was moving down, down, landing kisses on her hips and the soft, fleshy insides of her thighs, moving from one and then the other, finishing with a tender kiss to her still-aching clit. “I’m sorry, I can’t talk anymore, but please, love, just relax, I’ll take care of you.” 

He slid two built, solid arms underneath her thighs and pulled her legs over his shoulders, his arms wrapping over her stomach and locking her to his face, dipping his tongue into her smoothly. A sharp gasp escaped her lips and she threw her head back, reaching down and brushing a thankful touch against his face and through his hair. Her lower half was immobile, held sturdy against his mouth and he tongued slow strokes against her wetness. A symphony of choked gasps and moans escaped from her lips, and she ran her nails over his scalp in an attempt to hold on to something. 

“Oh, fuck, please, Krem, can I - can I pull your hair?”

He hummed an affirmative, vibrating against her clit, making her suck in another strained gasp and curse herself for not asking that question earlier. An eager mouth latched onto her clit, sucking around it, and her hand slipped into the tuft of hair on his head, gripping the strands and eliciting another hum from the mouth around her.

She looked down at him now, and his eyes were closed, devouring her fully, his hips canted up and rubbing against the mattress, a moan ever so often emanating from his mouth, sending vibrations up her abdomen. She tried to find some words through her haze. “Krem, my love, please tell me - ah - please tell me I can make this up to you,” she said quickly before the words disappeared. “Fuck, you’re so good to me, I have to, please let me, one day-”

He didn’t say anything, his mouth was so securely latched onto her, lapping at her with precision. He took an arm out from under her, his other arm still holding her down, reaching around her back and cupping her hip. A lithe, calloused finger slid through her existing wetness and teased around her hole, then slid in with ease, crooking inside her and making her arch her back. He added another finger, reaching deeper inside her, and the friction combined with his silk tongue made her want to freeze this moment in time to remember forever. She rocked against his mouth, her movements and his fingers and tongue and hips moving in tandem. 

It took him adding a third finger, moving them at a perfect cant to push her over the edge, and for a split second there was nothing else in the world, no darkspawn, no painted Orlesians, no magisters, just she and him and the perfect way they fit together. She had rode herself out against his tongue, but he was still laving himself over her as she came down, his legs spread, his pelvis against the bed. His hips jerked in a staccato, his mouth open in a wet moan against her cunt, and when he stilled she bent up on her forearms and looked down at him.

She was still breathing heavily from her own. “Um, Krem, did you…”

He pulled himself out from under her, moving up to meet her face. “You won’t need to owe me one now,” he said with a curved smile.

“If you think it will just be that easy for you, you are mistaken. _That_ wasn’t enough.” She met his mouth, tasting herself on him. “I can take care of you too, you’ll see.”

“Just say the word, your worship.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not the best at writing smut, forgive me! this idea just wouldn't leave my head, so
> 
> find me on tumblr @professorkenric


End file.
